Reciprocity
by Rajah.Shin.Moons
Summary: What if Sherlock couldn't forgive? How I believe it should have went maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the stories they tell me alast the characters are not mine. Everyone has seen the season finally part one and duo I hope…I started this after part one…so this is how I believe it should have went maybe… this the start but not the end. Read, rate, comment, enjoy and tell if I should continue Beta if you really love me.  
**

* * *

Reciprocity

It wasn't the last 48 hours that scared her although it should have been. Joan had been kidnap, watched a patient murdered and discovered the biggest liar of them all. Learning the truth knowing that he could lie with such apathy was nauseating. It could all be so simple, being with Mycroft was easier all of the charm and none of the sting of Sherlock's crass nature. So why did it hurt to see the disdain in his eye about her decision.

She was use to flippant nature. His impudent disregarded for cordial formalities of interaction with most people…with most people but the contempt at which the words rushed out of his mouth were like daggers piercing her thinly veiled framed even if they were cloaked in a placid coolness.

Now back at the brownstone and the option of belittling a fugitive aside. Sherlock couldn't understand why would Watson allow herself to be circumvented by his perfidious brother and engage in cotious with such an ignominious person. Why would she sleep with him he questioned himself again his mind calculating all the possible reason which there was no acceptable answer in his rational. He thought he had lost her and if he had he knew would've been partially to blame. Sherlock knew in his narcissistic need to end the ensorcing spell that Mycroft had over Watson he almost lost his partner. Joan was his partner,… companion for only her would he act so plebeian and ask for assistance from the same men who he provided his services. He couldn't forget the way he discovered them. Mycroft had once again defiled Watson with his mendacity. His eyed focused on his on the hollow book as his minded wonder a little too long about the alternative route he could choose without Watson he would not be able to thrive in such a manner. Watson was as impuissant against Mycroft as Sherlock was to her so he had to remain perspicacious as ever and focus on keeping Watson safe and with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all and by all I mean whoever comes across this little figment of my dreams. part 2. As usual I don't own anything but the story I tell. rate,comment,review something please.

* * *

Joan listen as she heard the rhythmic creak of Sherlock pacing, and by the sound of it he was wearing a grove between the foyer and the living room. Usually she would emerge out of her room and make tea and assist on the case but given the current situation and their last exchange she had no desire to deal with his irrational irritation or the fact that the man she had strong feelings for but could not trust completely is being framed for a murder he didn't commit. This is why she the need for her own place was ever growing, so she could have boundaries. Joan couldn't help but think if she had her on fortress that maybe none of this would be happening . She knew she could hide from him for long. As if he was clairvoyant his footsteps up the stairs came to a stop at her door. Followed by three quick knocks.

"Watson…"

Three quick knocks.

"Watson…"

Three quick knocks.

"Watson, I have surmised that you are indeed awake due to the particular sound of creaking for your bed. Are you covered?"

The creaks from a bed, how can the creaks from a bed be particular Watson though as she partially forced herself out of bed , more so it wasn't like Sherlock to knock either.

She opened the door her raven locks tussled about her head with a gravely serious face to reveal a spry Sherlock with a tray of tea his jaw set forward in the he has much to say way.

"When did you start knocking much less watch sitcoms?" she questioned.

"Well Watson, I came with a peace offering in hopes that it shows that I forgive you in your mistake repeated mistakes with my brother this morning and was hoping you would join me down stairs to work our current case beside I thought you thoroughly enjoyed the Jim parson character knock?"

There it was Sherlock's cynical attitude followed by his effort at a kind gesture although his tone was hasher and colder this morning making his current disposition, his version of palatable.

It was the principle of the matter.

Joan closed her bedroom door in Sherlock's face before gather her coat and an overnight bag.

A she came down the stairs quickly going for her coat

Sherlock called for her

"Joan where are you going I said I forgive you."

Joan had had enough.

"Sherlock I don't need you to forgive me, who I choose to sleep with or screw is not for your approval therefore not a mistake."

"Watson you are being unreasonable and overreacting. My brother almost got you killed and you reward him by letting him into your knickers it logically sounds like a mistake."

Yes Sherlock I almost got killed because your brother got in bed with with M16 save his addict of a brother.

"Wat-"

"Sudomo Han"

Joan regretted the words as she said them

Sherlock posture straightened

"Until I can prove his statement to be an axiom it is merely a fallacy. He used to use you Watson like he uses everyone he comes in proximity of you are no different to him ."

Joan open the door to leave before stopping only to say.

"Then you do have something in common with your brother other DNA."

Sherlock allowed her to walk before adding

"More than you will ever know my dear Watson."


	3. How can I explain myself

**AN update WOOt! Woot! Thank you to the Awesome crew El Caliente, Countrygirl83,PurpledolphinQueen for following it's nice to know you guys are reading and don't forget to review. As usual I don't own anything but the story I tell.**

* * *

When the reading lamp clicked on illuminating the small amour Mycroft stirred knowing that Sherlock had been sitting watching him for quite some time and that he knew Sherlock knew he was only fainting sleep.

"Sudomo Han" Sherlock let the name linger in the air before adding "There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact."

The younger brother gazed at his brother watching his micro expressions.

"You've spoke with Joan I see, couldn't leave well enough alone? Does it really bother you that-"

"Shut-up" the words came quick he was in no mood for Mycroft's games.

"We have been in a discourse for quite some time and even in me bedding your fiancée, I had your best interest…"Sherlock stopped sliding his thumb from pinky to pointer feeling his anger rise, before crossing his fingers straitening his posture.

"Because you are my brother I will let you continue to be able to render biological functions but to for this indulgence to .…"

"Are you threating me?" Mycroft head tilted in confusion.

"I am saying that I will fix this but for me to do so you will have to do this far away from me and Watson."

"You can not-"

"Can I not? You are being framed for a murder and trying to be murdered by the framee. I have let you live in your insouciant state of under achievement never beseeching…You could have said no and trusted that I could have-"

"You were high Sherlock." Mycroft added as though it would hide his intentions.

"Even at the pinnicle of my drug use I had a contingency plan but you knew that so why return?"

"I am clearing house."

"A lot of good that does you right now. We are done here you are to stay away from me and Watson in return you will be allowed to continue your existence if you choose to nix my terms your stay here shall be terminated and you can see how long you last before you meet your demise."

"You would betray me?"

"I am no longer my brother's keeper you never were."

Sherlock walked out of the library leaving Mycroft to his decision.

* * *

The knocks were soft and hesitant. She knew it was Sherlock.

"Watson open up. Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come all the same."

She hesitated before opening the door allowing him to walk into the small hotel room.

"What do you want Sherlock?" she asked crossing her arms defensively waiting Sherlock's conceited answer.

"Come back to the brownstone-"

"Why so you can lead me along from case to case never having a life, or- or-or a love, living for the next mystery? The last 18 months have been wonderful as long as I showed you the same single mindness about the job, about the case, and as soon as I want more you belittle and detest my actions…I can't live like that on that island in that brownstone Sherlock."

"This.." he threw up his hand gesturing to the space that was now in-between them. "This is a land mind. Why do you want me to walk through this? His hands finding their resting place by his sides in tightly coiled fist as he thought of how to proceed. "I know, my dear Watson, that you share my love of all that is bizarre and outside the conventions and humdrum routine of everyday life. "

"That's not enough Sherlock I want more. I need more than this." She mocked the same gestured that he had just preformed.

His tone softened as he spoke "More. "Watson what more do you desire that I do not give to you in our partnership?"

Joan took this moment to look out upon the city as she took in the view before answering back surly Sherlock knew she need more than just the work. "Sherlock more, than work than our partnership, companionship, love, to be desire, just more."

Sherlock closed the distant between them slower coming to look at the view over Watsons shoulder stopping just short of her personal space. He could smell her shampoo. See the goose bumps form on her skin. He placed he clasped his fingers behind his back tittering from his toes to heels before speaking.

"Do you not have companionship with me? Do we not have a partnership I-I-I pick out your clothes prepare your meals.. we engage in time devoted exclusively to nurturing a cherishing our partnership. You know my methods, Watson."

"Sherlock-"

"I have I not told you the thing that's different about me, empirically speaking...is you. I will never allow any harm to come to you. Not ever."

Joan looked at Sherlock reflection in the window confused. Here she had heard what he had heard, she had seen what he had seen, and yet from his words it was evident that he saw clearly not only what had happened, but what was about to happen, while to her the whole business was still confusing and unclear.


End file.
